leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Foresight (move)
|gen=II |category=Smart |appeal=3 |jam=1 |cdesc=Worsens the condition of those that have made their appeals. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if two Pokémon raise the Voltage in a row. |category6=Clever |appeal6=2 |jam6=1 |cdesc6=Badly startles Pokémon that used a move of the same type. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=yes |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Foresight (Japanese: みやぶる Thought Read) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Effect Generation II When Foresight is used, if the user's stat stage is less than the target's stat stage, both stat stages will be treated as zero during accuracy checks against the target. This effect remains until the target switches out, but the effect may be passed via . Foresight also removes the type's immunity to and moves for any moves used against the target. Foresight has an accuracy of 100%. Foresight will fail if it is used on a Pokémon already under its effect. Generation III Foresight now causes all accuracy checks against the target to ignore any changes to the target's stat stages. This effect can no longer be ed. Foresight can also now successfully be used on Pokémon that are already under its effect. Generation IV Foresight now only causes accuracy checks against the target to ignore changes to its stat stages if its evasion stat stage is greater than 0. Foresight now also bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Generation V onwards Foresight can now be reflected with . Foresight will once again fail if used against a Pokémon already under its effect. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Foresight, the user's critical hit ratio increases by two stages. Description |Neutralizes the foe's evasive-ness. Also makes the Ghost type vulnerable to physical attacks.}} |Negates accuracy reduction moves.}} |Negates the foe's efforts to heighten evasiveness.}} |Completely negates the foe's efforts to heighten its ability to evade.}} |Foils the target's efforts to heighten evasiveness.}} |Enables the user to hit a Ghost type with any type of move. It also enables the user to hit an evasive foe.}} |Enables a Ghost-type target to be hit by Normal- and Fighting-type attacks. It also enables an evasive target to be hit.}} |Enables a Ghost-type target to be hit by Normal- and Fighting-type attacks. This also enables an evasive target to be hit.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 9 |9}} 9 |9}} 9 |9}} 1 |1|1|1}} 1 |1|1|1}} |1|1|1}} 12 |12}} 12 |12}} 12 |12}} |4|4|4}} 14 |14}} 14 |14}} 14 |14}} |1|1|1}} By By Generation II }} In other games Description |Resets the boosted Evasion of the target. Ghost-type foes become exposed.}} |Resets any boosted evasiveness of the targeted enemy. It also afflicts a targeted Ghost-type Pokémon with an Exposed status condition.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It resets an enemy's boosted evasiveness. If the enemy is a Ghost type, it also makes the enemy exposed, which enables Normal- and Fighting-type moves to hit the enemy.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=識破 看破 |zh_cmn=識破 / 识破 看破 |nl=Vooruitblik |fi=Kaukokatse |fr=Clairvoyance |de=Gesichte |el=Διορατικότητα Dioratikótita |hi=दूरदृष्टि Doordrishti |pt_br=Previsão |pt_eu=Previsão |id=Perlihatkan |it=Preveggenza |pl=Jasnowidzenie Szósty Zmysł/Przewidywanie/Przezorność Promień Prawdy |ko=꿰뚫어보기 Kkwettul'eobogi |sr=Predviđanje |es_la= Visión |es_eu=Profecia |sv=Förutseende |vi=Nhìn Thấu Suốt }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that cannot miss Category:Moves that remove some type immunities de:Gesichte es:Profecía fr:Clairvoyance it:Preveggenza ja:みやぶる zh:识破（招式）